


Isle of Skies

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: After Anakin notices the Order taking a toll on Obi-Wan both physically and emotionally, he makes the decision to leave the Order and take Obi-Wan with him. As years pass and they've established themselves on a peaceful planet, they believe the Order is behind them. That changes however, when a shipwrecked Togruta comes to their door for aid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so like, i was scrolling through my blog, bcs i follow a lot of pre-rafaelite, flower , painting, victorian , elizabethan blogs, and i just wanted to write this store. Hope you enjoy!

_ When Obi-Wan had informed Anakin that he was fine after a rather long training session, Anakin hadn’t believed him. He had seen the way a minor injury (inflicted by a training accident) had caused his master to limp and even catch his breath. But like always, Obi-Wan had pretended the wound didn’t get to him. He put on a smile and went back to his duties, completely unaware of that fact that for days now, Anakin had felt his life force dwindling. _

 

_ That night, Anakin had sensed that something was wrong. Perhaps it was the emptiness in his master’s eyes that had him on alert or the months of stress that had accumulated on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, making him phyiscallly ill. But as night came, Obi-Wan hadn’t even made it to the his quarters before he permanently fell ill.  _

 

_ He lost his footing right outside of his bedroom and had almost fallen to the ground. Luckily, Anakin had been there behind him and had caught his master before he’d caused his body any more damage. He felt the weakness radiating off of Obi-Wan, and as he carried his master, and also felt how light he had gotten. _

 

_ Anakin’s first thought was to bring him to the healers, but he decided against it. The Jedi Order had taken so much out Obi-Wan,and had been responsible for his various breakdowns and his declining health. Anakin would not let them take anymore from Obi-Wan. He would not let them take anymore from him either.  _

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Years later, Obi-Wan sat on the bench of his favorite museum, looking at a new painting that the director had just brought in. It wasn’t as grand as the others; just a large portrait of a setting sun and a sky of cool colors. Obi-Wan had been here all week and hadn’t seen this picture yet. Needless to say, he was beyond entranced by the calm mix of colors. 

 

For about an hour, Obi-Wan had been sitting there in the gallery, staring at all of the pictures. He’d seen ones of beautiful men in women in long draping robes, swans upon river beds, and intricate pictures of pale flowers. But this one, truly stuck out from the rest of them; it wasn’t bright or painted with soft colors, it was bold nearly demanding attention. 

 

“The director brought that one in yesterday,” Called a soft voice from behind. Obi-Wan turned his head to see one of the museum curators, a lethan twi-lek, standing there with a clipboard in her hand. Her name tag read “Miyala”. He’d seen her and the director walking around the corridors quite often, making sure their priceless pieces went untouched. “It was in a war zone...the last piece of its city left. We’ll keep it here, for now, until someone from the family comes to collect it.”

 

“That’s very noble of you.” Obi-Wan commented quietly. Miyala chuckled softly before her commlink rang, and she was off again, down the hallways to check on another exhibit. Obi-Wan sighed, feeling lonely without her presence but continued to gaze on ahead. However, nearly thirty minutes later, more footsteps were heard coming down the museum corridor, followed by the disant chattering of two men. Both were familiar, as one belonged to the museum director and the other belong to none other than Anakin.

 

“Thought you’d be here , master.” Anakin, placed a soft hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Guessing you walked today...”

 

“It was the only way I could get here while you were at work.” Obi-Wan responded. Anakin sighed in response , sitting on the bench near Obi-Wan and placing an arm around his master. “You know that you aren’t supposed to walk long distances. The doctor told you that.” 

 

“How else was I going to get to the museum...?” Obi-Wan asked in all honesty. “You were at work.” 

 

Anakin groaned and got up, joining the director once again and gazing at the picture that had his master so entranced. He didn’t truly look into it that much, as it was just a weird mix of colors to Anakin, but it didn’t surprise him that Obi-Wan had been sitting here for hours.  “Well master,” Anakin cast a look toward the director, who gazed back up at him rather worried. “It’s time for us to go.”

 

“And if you want to come back tomorrow,” The director spoke. “I can come to your house and bring you Obi-Wan, so you don’t have to walk.” 

 

Obi-Wan cast a look over his shoulder, smiling at the director before he stood up. “I’ll be home tomorrow, I’m off. So I’ll take him myself.” Anakin responded, holding a hand out to Obi-Wan. “But thank you, Ross.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Ross’ commlink began to chirp and almost instantly, his attention went elsewhere. 

 

“You can come for dinner though.” Anakin interjected as the director began his stride down the hallway. “Maybe stay the night?” He chuckled a bit at the tone of his own question, but he was serious.  “If I stayed another night, I might as well move in!” Ross called, already down the end of the hallway. An obvious smile made way to Anakin’s face as he hoisted Obi-Wan up. His master stumbled slightly, only able to catch himself with Anakin’s help. The younger man rolled his eyes, standing Obi-Wan to his feet. 

 

“This is why you should be resting at home.” Anakin said, as the two began their stride down the hallway toward the exit. 

 

“And be bored?” Obi-Wan playfully nudged his former-student’s shoulder. “If I didn’t come here, you wouldn’t have seen Ross. You two should probably get married.”

“We practically  _ are. _ ” Anakin said in a genuine tone, holding the door open for Obi-Wan and leading him to the speeder. Within seconds, they were on their way home. 

 

Both were quiet in the speeder, as Anakin focused on the rather empty road, and Obi-Wan looked curiously outside of the window. They lived on a neutral planet, far away from the core worlds. This one was filled with greenery, with the planet mostly being populated by large forests. The town they lived in was small, and close knit with a very accepting community. Anakin and Obi-Wan had lived there for years, and since then had established themselves well amongst everyone.  Anakin had taken up work as a mechanic, fixing speeders and droids--he still had time to create droids of his own.  

 

He spent long hours at work, but he didn’t mind. There was something about being in the shop, fixing speeder’s but inventing new things, that brought him some sort of peace. It reminded him of those long nights in his room in the temple, but this time, he was free. At the same time, this job paid well and he was easily able to buy a nice house for he, and Obi-Wan.

 

The town in general, was also very therapeutic for Obi-Wan, and as the stress the Order brought him was no longer present, his health seemed to improve. Physically, Obi-Wan was still weak as that training injury he had sustained years ago had a long term effect, but Anakin didn’t mind. All that mattered was that Obi-Wan was happy.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

When they arrived home, Obi-Wan found his usual place in the arm chair, reading a book he’d picked up from the museum. Anakin was sitting on the sofa, scrolling through his data pad and looking at the numerous appointments he had in the weeks to come. 

 

“Is it interesting, the book?” Anakin asked, placing down his device. “You haven’t put it down.”

 

“It’s a description of the artists in the gallery--the new gallery that was brought in a while ago.” Obi-Wan spoke. “It’s very interesting. Ross says I can keep it if I want.”

 

“Hmm.”’ Anakin replied, going back to his datapad. 

 

If there was one thing that really took most of Obi-Wan’s attention, it was certainly the art museum. They had stumbled upon it by accident, stuck outside one day during a rainstorm. Even though it was closing time, the owners allowed Obi-Wan and Anakin to seek shelter from the storm. And since then, Obi-Wan had visited almost daily. Anakin wasn’t very interested until the new owner, Ross had come. And since then he’d done a good job sitting through three hour conversations about blending colors and dead poets.  Obi-Wan on the other hand, had always loved the museum. He had watched exhibits change, and the museum grow and had somehow found his way to visit very often. 

 

Obi-Wan wasn’t well enough to work, so that is how he spent the majority of his time reading in the museum, talking to Ross or the other workers (like Miyala), and looking at the long galleries of art work. When he could not make it to the museum, he took walks outside in the wooded area, just connecting with the energy he could feel from the trees, and the other plants.

 

Both he and Anakin had established their lives on the planet, far away from the Republic and from the Jedi Order. If Anakin had qualms about leaving then, he no longer had them now. Being here and doing what he loved, caring for Obi-Wan, and just being happy in general brought him peace. And he was certain the same could be said for Obi-Wan. 

 

“We can go out and eat later if you’d want.” Anakin handed the datapad to R2 who had just entered the living room.

 

“Sure,” Obi-Wan responded flipping another page of his book. “That will be fine!”

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

On the other side of the planet, a young Togruta bounced backward as her ship burst into flames.

 

The shock from the explosion knocked her off of her feet, nearly causing her to hit her head on a rock not too far away. It took a few moments for her to stand up, dust off her clothes and look at the damage before her eyes.

 

“What am I gonna tell Master Plo??” She thought out loud, staring horrified at the rubble her ship had been reduced too. This had been one of Plo’s fighters that he’d recently lent to her. She’d flown it before, but never when she was dodging separatists attacks. Now it was just reduced to a pile of molten ash...Ahsoka was lucky she got out with her life. 

 

She reached for her commlink attempting to get a signal, but that worked too no avail.

  
_ I’m probably way out of Republic reach... _ Sighing...she looked around the green scaped planet, only noticing dim lights overhead. Ahsoka pondered on staying by her ship, but what good was that? Night was falling and she was not familiar with this planet. The longer she stayed in the open, the more vulnerable she was. So taking a deep breath, and utilizing the rest of her energy, Ahsoka headed toward the dim horizon line. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much everyone for the comments on the previous chapter! Here is the next one!

“Lucky I had a day off , Obi-Wan.” Anakin spoke, pulling his shirt over his head. “I didn’t  have to worry about you walking to the museum alone.”

 

“Oh, Anakin...it’s not that far of a walk anyway. I could have easily made it here by myself.” Obi-Wan responded, his focus drifting to one of the paintings.

 

“We listen to what the doctor tells you, Obi-Wan.” Anakin scolded, as he himself walked down the isles of paintings away from his former master, bored out of his mind. Anakin himself had more of an appreciation for a different type of craft. Inventing was his forte. Putting scrap metal together and giving it life was his trade. Even before he settled down into the life of a mechanic, he enjoyed building large machines for those who commissioned him.

 

Looking at a mixture of colors on the wall...he wanted to appreciate it. He really did. To Anakin however, it just look like someone randomly threw paint on a canvas and the colors happened to blend. 

 

“That one will be shipped tonight.” Came and all to familiar voice from behind. “Sold for thousands of credits.”

 

Anakin turned around to see Ross standing, as usual with a clipboard in his hand. He looked to the side and noticed that Obi-Wan had vanished. “You’ve been walking up and down here for a while--he’s gone off somewhere. He was talking to Miyala last I saw.” 

 

“Hmm...that’s good.” He turned to his side to face his partner. “Who bought it?”

 

“Someone from Mandalore.” Ross sighed. “Apparently it will go in the Duchess’s palace...makes sense.” He shrugged. “It’ll pain me to depart from it. It was one of the paintings I came up with before I deserted from the clone army...it just appeared in my mind. It took me about a year to paint it.”

 

“Why’d you sell it then?” Anakin asked. 

 

“Too many sad memories...It’s my first painting. It’s time to let it go.”  There was pain in his voice, but Anakin didn’t decide to press further. He understood how his partner felt anyway--wanting to let go of something painful form the past...Anakin knew that all to well. 

 

“Hey,” He put an arm around Ross’ waist. “Why don’t we go out eating tonight? Obi-Wan is going to be watching his marathon, and I can hardly take that. There’s a new place that opened. Would you like to try it out?”

 

“Yes.” Ross smiled, his sadness of parting from his painting seeming to be forgotten just a bit as he looked into his lover’s eyes. “I’ll be ready at 8:00.” He looked away, back at his painting. After a quick kiss on the forehead, Anakin left in search of Obi-Wan. As he expected Obi-Wan was still tracing up and down the hallway, talking with Miyala and pointing out pictures. Anakin could already hear that they were deep in conversation, so he decided not to disturb them. As he walked down the corridors, he noticed things began to grow stuffy--or a heavy weight seemed to fall upon him. 

 

He eventually found himself stepping outside for a breath of fresh air, leaning against the outside of the building and attempting to get his concentration back. His force still felt heavy upon him, clouding his mind and his thought. 

 

_ Must be Obi-Wan.  _ He thought, closing his eyes and anticipating his night. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

It turned out that the city was a lot further than Ahsoka had calculated .  

 

By now, her commlink had lost all power, making communication impossible. She was hungry, thirsty and tired and the city wasn’t getting any closer. She’d been walking for hours and all her efforts had seemed wasted. 

 

Instead of continuing however, Ashoka attempted to meditate.  She found an area in one of the many fields, and forced herself to focus.

 

Since the moment her craft landed on this planet, she felt a Force, a powerful one.  More so, it was as if this planet itself was calling her. All she needed now was for that Force to give her an answer; to guide her somewhere  or to someone. Or just help her. 

 

Ahsoka meditated and focused, feeling the force around her and connecting to the people (at least attempting to). She could sense many people who had the Force on this planet, but only two stuck out to her.  

 

_ These two...they’re strong in the Force? Could it be they’re former Jedi...? _

 

Her train of meditation was eventually ruined when her exhaustion and hunger overcame her. Ahsoka needed to rest, and sleep- for real. Then when she woke, she could resume her walk to the town or even her cry for help through the Force.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

  
  


“It was weird.” Anakin exclaimed, leaning against the wall. “Like my breath had been taken away, or like someone had punched me in the gut.” 

 

“Did you eat something weird?” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

 

“No, it wasn’t anything like that master...it was like, my Force. Like someone reached out to me with their Force, and connected to mine.” 

 

“Maybe you should meditate?” Obi-Wan suggest, giving Anakin a concerned gaze.

 

“Nah...I always sucked at meditation when I was a Jedi. Now I’m ever worse at it. But , speaking of food...” Anakin made way toward the coat hanger. “I won’t be out too long.” He commented, pulling on his jacket. “Just a quick meal and we’ll probably come back here.”

 

“Take your time.” Obi-Wan called from the table, eating a small dinner he prepared for himself. “You’ve been working hard, and deserve to have a nice night.” His old master shrugged. “And I hear Ross is down because of his painting being sold.”

 

“I know, that’s one of the reasons I asked him out. That, and because I just love him--R2” He called to his droid. “Hold the fort down while I’m out, make sure Obi-Wan is okay.”

 

“I’m capable of caring for myself, Anakin, but thank you. Thank you too R2.”  Obi-Wan chuckled. 

 

“See you later master! Please try to stay put.”

 

Anakin left, leaving Obi-Wan at the table alone. It didn’t take him long to finish his meal before he headed to the sofa, switching the holonet to one of his favorite frequencies. He chuckled when R2 joined him, buzzing quietly.

 

“It's just another re-run. Nothing to interesting.”

 

Obi-Wan watched for about an hour or so before he eventually grew tired. He grabbed one of the many blankets draped over the couch and used it to warm himself.

 

Resting his head upon a cushion, he began to drift away until...

 

_ Help! Is anyone out there?  _

 

The voice, belonging to a girl, sounded in his head causing him sit up instantly. “H...hello?” He called. 

 

_ Is your name Obi-Wan Kenobi? I sense you in the Force! If you can hear me, I need your help !   _ The voice was frantic.  _ My ship crash landed and I'm without food or water... I sustained injuries that have left me weak...I have no food...If you can hear me Obi-Wan help me!  _

 

“I can hear you!” He stood, his eyes rested toward the window as he, for the first time, peered into the Force. A name began to form in his mind. “Ahsoka! Ahsoka Tano? Is that your name?” 

 

_ Yes.  _ She replied.  _ Yes that's my name...you can hear me... _

 

Her voice was relieved yet only for a short moment.   _ I can't keep the connection...I'm exhausted and injured...I can only keep on for so long Obi-Wan...If you can hear me, then help me. Right now, you're my only hope. _

 

And like that, the connection shattered. 

 

The small bit of Force Obi-Wan felt vanished into thin air, as did the frantic voice of Ahsoka Tano.

 

“Let's find her!” 

 

R2 began to frantically beep, rocking from side to side in an attempt to stop Obi-Wan. “I know what Anakin and the doctor said, but she needs our help!” 

 

It took a few moments, but eventually both were out the door. “I think we should go outside the city...I sense someone or something there. It's our best bet!” 

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

“He isn't coming....no one is....” An exhausted Ahsoka spoke, laying on the cool grass. She grimaced as a newly discovered leg injury began to throb, rendering her immobile. She didn't have much faith that this Obi-Wan or anyone would come to her aid. 

 

She'd tried her best to use Plo’s technique but, she wasn't as good as her master. There was no way anyone would find her.

 

“Ahsoka!” 

 

_ Obi-Wan ? _

 

The injured togruta sat up, staring in the distance as a man appeared. He ran toward her at full speed, his figure growing larger as he closed in.

 

“Ahsoka!”

 

“Obi-Wan!” She croaked.  “Y...you heard me?” At the realization that help had come, things began to go dark for Ahsoka. She could finally rest knowing things would be okay. 

 

“I've got you Ahsoka...it's okay now...” was the last thing the Togruta heard before everything around her went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, please comment! i'm sorry for the long delay! I'll try to update more frequently lol. but yeah, if you liked it, don't hesitate to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the previous chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one!

The first thing Obi-Wan did was placed Ahsoka on the sofa. 

 

He propped her head upon a pillow and quickly rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a cold bottle of water and some food in his frenzy. R2 hummed softly next to Ahsoka observing her and checking her vitals before Obi-Wan got back.

 

“How is she doing?”

 

A few beeps in response, and Obi-Wan sighed. “That’s a relief...So I guess she won’t be able to drink any water or eat anything. At least not yet.” He sat on the little table a couple of feet away from the couch. He could feel her force and noticed how strong it was. Even if she was unconscious, there was still a hidden strength that almost overwhelmed Obi-Wan.

 

“She’s from the temple...I’m sure of it.” Obi-Wan gazed at R2. “Wonder what she’s doing here, all the way in neutral space.”

 

R2 beeped.

 

“Yeah, just wonder how Anakin is gonna react. He tends to have a knee-jerk reaction to any Jedi...you think he’ll let her stay, right?”

 

R2’s response was less hopeful, garnering a sigh from Obi-Wan.

 

He knew how hateful Anakin was toward the Order. And not just the Order but the Republic, the senators, everyone...he  _ hated  _ them all. And at the end of the day, this was  _ his  _ house that he had bought with his well earned money. If he didn’t want Ahsoka staying here then he could very easily kick her out. Oh, how Obi-Wan prayed Anakin had better manners than that.

 

Obi- Wan’s own thoughts were disrupted when he realized the shortness of his own breath. 

 

_ Oh no!  _ He panicked as he stood up. His first instinct was to run to opposite sofa, however his body would not permit him. He hadn’t even realize that he’d done far to much to physical labor without properly resting or taking precautions before he went out looking for Ahsoka. He carried her, all the way on foot without stopping and how, his body was starting to react. 

 

Obi-Wan became exhausted, more exhausted then normal and his limbs became light. 

He toppled over to the side, falling near the night table next to the sofa. His eyelids grew heavy and before he knew it, he was sleeping.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Ahsoka stretched a few moments after her body woke her up. 

 

She was met with a sealed bottle of water and a plate of warm food. She opened the bottle at record speed, and quickly drank the full contents.  Next there was the untouched plate of food with utensils around it.

 

Ahsoka reached for it but retracted slightly, looking around. “Hello...is anyone here? Is this for me...?” 

 

From out of nowhere, an astromech came from the opposite of her. Ahsoka jumped a bit, gazing at the droid. “Is this mind?”

 

It beeped happily, nudging her leg and motioning toward the plate. “I guess so, thanks!” Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to grab it, eating as quickly as she could. She hadn’t had a good meal in days and this tasted amazing. As soon as she was finished, she spotted the kitchen a few  feet away. 

 

“Well, I guess I can help you out by bringing my dish to the sink.” She stood and left the sitting area. However, she almost tripped over something. Thinking it was her injury acting up, Ahsoka rolled her eyes and glanced downward. 

 

She gasped, nearly throwing her plate in the air when she saw an unconscious man at her feet. “Hello! Are you okay?” She placed the plate on the coffee table and bent back down, taking hold of the man and dragging him toward the sofa.

 

The astromech however, made a noise of disapproval and nudged Ahsoka, leading her elsewhere.

 

“To the bedroom?” 

 

The droid agreed and Ahsoka obliged. She took hold of the man and with her newfound strength, slumped him over her shoulder. It didn’t take her that long to bring him upstairs and place him in the bed that the droid had pointed her too.

 

“Well, I hope he’s alright.”

 

The droid sounded as Ahsoka sat on the foot of the bed. “Well if anything, I can try to meditate. I’m guessing this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, the one I sensed. Maybe I can reach him, maybe I can wake him up. We’ll see.”

 

And the young Togruta attempted just that.

 

She sat with her legs crossed, focusing on the energy around her. It didn’t take long for her to connect to Obi-Wan’s force ,however, she felt another in the house. Something strong and almost...dark. It was lingering there, and whoever the host was..whoever it belonged to was gone. Yet, this was no doubt one of the Forces she felt when she was stranded. It simply seemed to be aggravated by her presence.

 

Whoever it was, whatever it was, didn’t want her there. 

 

She broke meditation for a moment, gathering her thoughts and attempting to relieve the pressure from before. “Is there anyone else staying here little guy?” 

 

The astromech whined nervously. “You don’t have to tell me then...I’ll wait until he wakes up.” She motioned toward Obi-Wan before straightening herself and attempting meditation again. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

When Obi-Wan woke, he was met with curious large blue eyes gazing down at him.

 

If he had not remembered that he’d brought Ahsoka into the house he would have screamed. But his heart eased as he sat up, gazing at the Togruta as she backed up a bit. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Obi-Wan stretched.

 

“I feel like I should be asking  _ you  _ that question. I’m feeling a lot better...still a little hungry. Thank you for the food however, I really needed it.”

 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Speaking of food...I’m growing hungry myself.” He gazed into the Togrutas eyes. “Maybe we should both head downstairs to get more to eat...I think we need to get a bit familiar with each other.”

 

“Yeah, I agree.” Ahsoka responded. “I actually have a lot to talk to you about.”

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

They were silent as they made their food, yet were more talkative at the table.

 

It was Obi-Wan who started first, observing Ahsoka’s clothing. “Padawan?”

 

“Yes...I’m going to be beginning my knight trials soon...When I get back to Coruscant.” She gazed over her plate, looking at Obi-Wan. “You’re a Jedi?”

 

“No, not anymore.”

 

“You used to be.” Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “But you left...why?”

 

Obi-Wan took a sip of his drink. “Yes, I did _ we _ \--”

 

“So there is someone else here!” 

At that, Obi-Wan cast a glance toward the clock. It was way past midnight and he wondered why Anakin hadn’t arrived home yet. However it wasn’t uncommon for his “dates” with Ross to exceed into morning hours (more than often, at Ross’ house). So Anakin probably wouldn’t be back that night.

 

“Yes. My friend and I, we left the Order together.” Memories of that night flashed through his head. His gaze continued to rest on Ahsoka. “It was perhaps the best decisions we’ve ever made.”

 

“Why did you leave?” There was a curiosity in her voice, yet a type of relief. Obi-Wan thought that perhaps, the idea of leaving the Order crossed her mind from time to time. He however, wouldn’t ask.

 

“Personal reasons.” He shrugged, not wishing to turn her away from the only thing she knew. He and Anakin had each other when the deserted. Ahsoka seemed young. Perhaps when she grew older, if these thoughts still plagued her mind, she could leave. “I’m guessing you don’t have a ship? There wasn’t one there when I found you.”

 

“No, it’s ruined. It got ruined in a Separatists attack...a few light years away. When I got a comfortable distance away from them, I only then realized my ship was damaged and I crashed here. It’s a pile of rubble, somewhere in the field. I wanted to ask if I could comm the Jedi Temple, but you probably wouldn’t want that.”

 

Obi-Wan frowned. “When my friend returns...we can ask him to fix your ship. He’s a mechanic and an engineer. Before we moved out here, he’d work on creating and putting together large machines, priceless ships....”  _ Weapons as well.  _ “He was paid very generously however and well, that’s how we bought this house but...” Obi-Wan realized he was rambling and drifted off.

 

“But what?” Ahsoka was already intrigued. Her eyes wide opened as she leaned in her seat toward Obi-Wan.

 

“He’s just a mechanic now. A lot of it has to do with being here, with the people he loves.” Obi-Wan smiled. “He got into a bit of an accident at the plants...lost his hand. But that’s not why he left at all. It’s more about location.”

 

“I see. Where is he now?”

 

“With his fiance.” And that wasn’t an exaggeration in Obi-Wan’s mind. “Probably won’t be back until the morning. You can meet him then. We can talk about your ship....but I warn you, let me do the talking first.”

 

Ashoka looked on curiously, but nodded. “Alright, anything to get my ship fixed.”

  
  
  


The night ended with the two on separate sofas falling asleep to the sound of the holonet in the background. 

 

Ahsoka was the first to fall asleep. 

 

Obi-Wan stayed up for a moment longer, wondering how in the world he was going to explain this to Anakin. Anakin  _ loathed  _ the Jedi, or anything that had to do with them. To see one in his house, asking for HIS help. Obi-Wan groaned thinking of it.

 

He had a lot of explaining to do the next morning, and only hoped that Anakin wouldn’t react too poorly.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

As the mid hours of the morning came, a very happy Anakin Skywalker waltzed into the house.

 

“Obi-Wan, R2! I’m home!” He announced, laughing as his droid greeted him. “Hello there, where is Obi-Wan?”

 

There was a rustle in the kitchen and it didn’t take Obi-Wan that long to appear. “Good morning Anakin, we missed you last night. I’m guessing that you and Ross had a good time.”

 

“Good is an understatement.” Anakin responded, though raising a confused eyebrow at Obi-Wan’s body language. “What’s up?”

 

“Ahsoka, come out.” Obi-Wan called and like that, a teenage togruta slowly crept up behind Obi-Wan. Her hand came up in a waving gesture, as she nervously smiled at the man standing near the door way.

 

“Hello?” Anakin gazed toward Obi-Wan for some sort of explanation.

 

“This is Ahsoka Tano, she is a padawan from the Jedi Temple. She needs our help.”

 

Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka braced themselves when they felt the energy around the room tense. They didn’t even have too look ahead, to see that Anakin was furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I’ve been busy but thankfully now it’s summer. I hope you enjoy!

The mere thought of the Jedi finding their home had tormented Anakin for years.

 

When he and Obi-Wan had left, he thought that would be the end of the Order for the two of them. No Yoda or anyone to guilt trip them into coming back. They were free to live their lives as they pleased without the jedi, or anyone telling them what to do. 

 

As he stared at a Jedi in his house--the very thing he hated the most,  gazed him right in the eyes. 

 

“She’s not staying.” His voice was stern as he glared at the nervous Togruta on the otherside of the living room. “There are hotels all around this town.”

 

“Anakin she needs our help.”

 

“What could we possibly do to help her--”

 

“My ship crashed in a field not to far from here.” Ahsoka interjected. “All I need is your help to repair it, then I’ll be on my way.”

 

“There are hundreds of mechanics here.” Anakin responded, arms crossed.

 

“And I’m sure they’re all a hundred times better than you. But I’m here at your house and I need help!” She bit back angrily.

 

Anakin gasped in annoyance. “Don’t get snippy with me! How about you fix your own-”

 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan did not yell, but his voice carried power. Anakin, for the first time in years, heard a tone of authority that he thought they’d both left behind in the temple. “Just listen to what she has to say--please.” Obi-Wan motioned for the other man to sit at the kitchen table, which he did. Ahsoka joined the two of them.

 

“Go on.” Anakin regained his posture. “Make it quick.”

 

“A few lightyears away from here I was attacked by separatists. I jumped to lightspeed but didn’t check my coordinates. I ended up here without a clue where I was...and I crashed. Look, I don’t care about your past or anything,  or what went on with the Jedi Order and you...I won’t tell them you’re here. I won’t tell anyone I’m here. I just need someone to help me fix my ship.”

 

“And a place to stay while you’re healing.” Obi-Wan added, receiving a smile from Ahsoka. 

 

They both looked at Anakin, who groaned in defeat. In a way, Obi-Wan felt bad for him. He knew Anakin felt a lot worse than he was letting off, and if anything there was fear in his heart. Yet, he knew that this was something he could not win , at least not if he wanted Obi-Wan to be happy. 

 

“You can stay here for three days. If I don’t have your ship fixed by then, then I can give you one of the ones I’m working on in the shop.” Anakin crossed his arms. “After that, you’re on your own and I’d better not get any more visits from any other Jedi. Infact, I’m tempted to erase your memory of this.”

 

Obi-Wan gasped in protest and so did Ahsoka, but Anakin was already standing up.

 

“I’m heading out to work on some more orders-”

 

“You don’t even have work today.” Obi-Wan snapped.

 

“I need...I need to clear my mind.” Anakin waved a hand in annoyance and within a few moments, he’d vanished.

 

It was Obi-Wan who chuckled first, his nerves still jittery from the gist of the conversation, but nonetheless, he smiled. “That went well.”

 

“All the way to the part where he said he’d erase my mind.” Ahoska’s gaze rested on the door. It looked like there was fear in her eyes, as if she was praying that he wouldn’t return. “I’d like to see him try.” Or...perhaps that was anticipation, this young padawan seemed to have a lot of fight in her, Anakin couldn’t scare her so easily.

 

“The thing is, we can’t get on his bad side any more than we already have.” Obi-Wan stood. “I’m shocked he didn’t put up more of a fight.”

 

Ahsoka shrugged as she followed Obi-Wan. “Who knows, maybe I’ll rub off on him.”

 

“You two are alike.” He responded in all truth. “Now, let me show you where you’ll be staying.”

 

He led her upstairs to one of the spare guest rooms, making sure this one wasn’t close to Anakin’s.

 

“I hope this is alright.” Obi-Wan looked around. “I cleaned it up, it still smells fresh.”

 

Ahsoka smiled, slowly walking over to the bed and sitting. “It’s nice...thank you Obi-Wan.” 

 

He smiled in response before he motioned toward the door. “If you’re up to it, I’m heading to the museum...I should probably rest but my favorite exhibit will be gone soon.”  He frowned. “You’re free to come with me.”

 

The Togruta’s eyes lit up in awe. “I’d love to go!”

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Ahsoka was familiar with the paintings in the Jedi Temple, or even in places like Mandalore or Naboo. 

 

However, she always observed such things as a jedi, and on a mission more than likely. Never as a civilian free to observe the art and appreciate it. When she left the museum with Obi-Wan, after hours of indulging herself in the beauty of intricate designs and colors, she finally knew how it felt to be in awe of art--overwhelmed by it it, and she Obi-Wan to thank for that. 

 

“Isle of skies,” Obi-Wan began. “Is perhaps one of my favorite paintings. The curator painted it...it was one of the first pieces he contributed to this museum while he was just a worker. He’s selling it soon.”

 

“Why? It was amazing.” Ahsoka asked, as she too was enticed by the painting. 

 

“It reminds him of painful memories...well, that’s always his excuse. Hopefully he changes his mind.” 

 

As of current, the two both found themselves in one of the many food shops along the road. Obi-Wan had bought both he and Ahsoka some lunch before they headead back home. They’d shared casual banter on their walk and it was evident to both that they were comfortable in each others company. It was as if they clicked; If Obi-Wan hadn’t left the Order, he was certain that somehow this girl would end up as his Padawan. 

 

“I’m sorry if this all difficult for you, Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka’s soft voice pierced through his thoughts. 

 

“What?”

 

“I know you, and Anakin are a bit...distant from the Order. I hope I haven’t caused that much tension between you two.”

 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Anakin will get over it...and I’m fine.” He responded as they approached the front door, his hand carelessly reaching for the key. “It affects him more than it does me, the whole Jedi business.”

 

Ahsoka looked his way curiously, very obviously wanting him to explain that in depth. Obi-Wan took a quick glance, making sure Anakin’s speeder was not in the driveway as they entered the house. The two headed to the living room to eat their lunch when Obi-Wan began speaking. 

 

“Anakin never agreed with the policies of the Order and truthfully neither did I. He felt that we, and others were slaves to the Order--only he was able to realize it early on. You can imagine his anger when he discovered the clone army not too long ago.”

 

“Anakin thinks the clones are slaves--that’s not true at all.” Ahsoka protested. “The clones  _ love  _ fighting, they love being side by side with the generals on the field, it’s what they’re born to do.”

 

If anyone else said this, especially in such a defensive tone, Obi-Wan would have lashed out. But Ahsoka was a child and a product of the Order...perhaps their time together would change her ideals on a lot of things. “Don’t let Anakin hear you speaking like that.” Obi-Wan warned. 

 

Anakin was engaged to a defective clone, and any mention of the clone army in a positive manner was enough to set him off edge. Obi-Wan didn’t want Ahsoka to get another one of Anakin’s tongue lashings.

 

“I’ll make sure not to.” She joked, her eyes drifting toward her hands. “Sorry if I upset you about that too...I just....” Ahsoka fixated her gaze back on Obi-Wan. “A lot of things you’ve told me...about the Jedi and now the clones are hard to take in. I’ve never had the chance to look at it through an outside perspective...I’ve been told that the Jedi Order is perfect and without fault. It’s hard hearing a former Jedi...say the opposite.” 

 

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not here to change your opinon on the Order, I hope it doesn’t seem that way.”

 

“No...” Ahsoka shook her head. “I don’t know, maybe I’m happy that I’m hearing this.”

 

A few moments passed and Obi-Wan felt the exhaustion creeping up on him. “When Anakin gets back, we can find your ship...until then...”

 

“You’re taking a nap.” Ahsoka smiled.

 

“I’m taking a nap.” He repeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, if so, please do comment!


End file.
